


Cutting Ties

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cutting, DDLG, Dark, Dom/sub, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, F/M, Little, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent Thoughts, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: SAMMI AND HER DADDY (DDLG) KA WANT TO PUNISH THE PEOPLE WHO BETRAYED THEM, HIS BROTHER WHICH IS ALSO HER EX, IN COMES NORMAN TO MAKE THEIR LITTLE MURDER FANTASY COME TRUE..WARNING...VIOLENT...





	Cutting Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrIsh_Misfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/gifts).



Sammi danced against him, her back pressed as tight as it could be against his chest. Finally daddy had a night off from the bar and had agreed to take her out to have some fun. Being cooped up all day wasn't good for her and being stuck at the bar all the time wasn't good for him. They needed time together, time to laugh and to love.

 

His mouth was on the back of her neck, lightly kissing over her skin. His hands on her hips where they belonged as they swayed to the beat. Blocking everyone out as they moved against each other. She could feel his hard length against her ass and moved her ass harder against him.

 

"I thought you wanted to go out baby girl."

 

Sammi smiled, "I did, but teasing is still fun daddy."

 

He sucked on her ear, his hands moving from her hips to the front of her jeans to rub against her. Ka knew everything it took to make her fall apart for him, it was time for him to tease her for a change.

 

"Ah, yes that feels good." Sammi moaned and turned her head to kiss him, swirling her tongue around his. 

 

"Gonna feel even better when I'm deep inside you little one, letting you ride my cock until you scream for me." 

 

"Can we go now daddy? I don't wanna wait anymore."

 

Ka walked behind her as he lead them both to the front door but stopped short, seeing two people both him and Sammi never wanted to see, hear or think about ever again.

 

Sammi noticed he stopped just short of the door, she looked back at him, "daddy, what's wrong?"

 

He didnt say anything, just turned her head in the direction he was looking and heard her intake of breath, feeling her body tense against is at the sight of her ex Malachi and his ex Karina. Malachi was also his brother and he had a very bad history with Sammi before they got together.

 

"Lets go around." Ka offered and looked around for another exit but didnt see one.

 

"There isn't one, should we wait or just walk by?"

 

He racked his brain for another way but they didnt have much choice either way as they had already been spotted by the two. He balled up his fists and tried not to rush his brother and beat the holy hell out of him but it would upset his baby girl and he didnt want that. This was supposed to be a fun evening.

 

Sammi saw Karina looking at him and she wanted to rush over and nail her right in the face with the heel of her shoe but his strong hands around her waist stopped her. 

 

"No, we are not doing this here."

 

Sammi moved forward again, not listening to him but he caught her arm quickly and pulled her back, "don't make me say it again. Just leave them, they aren't worth it."

 

Ka watched her brain swirl inside her head, either she would listen to him or she wouldn't, then he would have another thing entirely to handle. "don't do it."

 

Sammi groaned but didnt say anything, "can we just get away from them?"

 

He nodded and drug her back into the club, far away from them until they lost sight and it was just them once again but Ka was very observant and he could feel someone else watching them. Could feel their eyes sliding all over his baby girls body.

 

"Do you feel it daddy?"

 

He nodded and sucked on here ear, "yes baby girl, someone else is watching us. Can you figure out who it is?"

 

He watched her scan the groups of people, searching for that certain pair of eyes until he landed on a guy leaning against a wall, watching them. A man with piercing blue eyes that he could see in the almost pitch black of the club, dark hair coming to almost his shoulders which were massive. 

 

"See him?"

 

She nodded and pushed her ass against his still hard cock, letting it move back and forth between her cheeks, "he is very sexy daddy."

 

He chuckled in her ear, "yes he is and I think he wants us, or you anyways."

 

They watched him saunter over like he own the place, his hands tucked into his pockets, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. Strong arm and powerful legs, Ka shivered and he knew she could feel it.

 

"Hello."

 

"Hello yourself." Ka smiled, still rubbing on Sammi's hips.

 

"Name is Norman, couldnt help but over see your reaction to those two."

 

Ka looked over to see his brother and Karina still looking at them, "yeah, ex's both of them. And he happens to be my brother."

 

Norman nodded, "looks like you two are both very angry with them."

 

Sammi laughed, "that's an understatement Norman, they are evil."

 

Norman licked over his lips, "we are all a little evil..."

 

"Sammi."

 

"We are all a little evil Sammi, some of us are just better at keeping it locked away until we want to play."

 

Ka smiled, "that's a perfect way to put it. You have something you need from us Norman?"

 

Norman stepped up in front of Sammi, towering over her but not quite as tall as her guy was. He never looked away from his face when he placed his hands on her hips, right over his hands.

 

"Might have a way to make you both feel better about them."

 

Kathal laughed, "is that so, how?"

 

Norman started to move his body, getting them both to sway along with him, "we can make them pay for whatever it is they did to you and I would love to help."

 

Sammi groaned, feeling Norman hard and ready just as Kathal was behind her, she turned her head to whisper back into his ear, "daddy, he is hard for us."

 

"How does it feel baby girl?" he whispered back, locking eyes with Norman.

 

"Feels good being between you two."

 

"What did you have in mind Norman?" Kathal asked, moving one of his hands to reach out and run a finger up his bulge. Seeing Norman grin and rub against him.

 

"Just a little bloody fun, can make them pay however you'd like."

 

"What do you think baby, you wanna play with Norman?"

 

Sammi moaned, "yes, but how do we get them to come with us?"

 

Norman cupped her face, stroking over her jaw with is thumb but his eyes never left Kathal until he nodded and Norman leaned in to lick over her soft lips quickly, "you and Kathal work your magic on them, they still want you."

 

Kathal laughed and pulled Normans body tighter against Sammi so she was smashed between them, "come on baby girl, lets go play."

 

Sammi held on when they tried to move, "but only if we can play with Norman after, please daddy.."

 

He nodded and winked at Norman before breaking apart from them to head closer to Karina but out of his brothers sight. She smiled at him and he wiggled his finger, her mouth dropped open slightly and he knew she was his again. He could tell she was making up an excuse to leave when she came closer to him.

 

Ka grabbed her around the waist and ground his hips against her until she gasped, "need you Karina, wanna play with me tonight?"

 

She nodded, "what about her?"

 

He shook his head, lying through his teeth, "want you tonight, please come with me."

 

"Yes, lets go."

 

*

 

Sammi had to keep from charging over to them and punching her right in the face, seeing Kathal act that way towards her turned her stomach but she knew how much he loved her, how much it sickened him to pretend. Norman was right beside her, hands on her hips. There to keep her on track.

 

"Easy girl, he is faking it remember?"

 

She nodded, "still don't like her touching him like that."

 

Norman laughed and put his mouth to her ear, "my you are a feisty one aren't you, aim that towards him and we can start the games."

 

Sammi nodded and slunk away from Norman and headed over to where Malachi stood alone, his smile so wide as she came over to him. Rubbing herself against his chest.

 

"Hey girl, why you over here?"

 

She shrugged, her hands going lower to almost down by his cock before stopping, trying not to gag and throw up all over his ugly face, "need some attention, wanna help?"

 

He moaned and gripped her ass, "fuck yeah, lets go. Don't have any idea how much I missed this ass."

 

Sammi swallowed the urge to vomit and nodded towards Norman who took off towards the back where she was supposed to lead him, "out the back so he doesn't see."

 

"Naughty girl Sammi."

 

She walked with total confidence towards the back door and let Malachi go first, not seeing Norman standing just outside the door with a large metal bat in his hands. The moment Malachi stepped out Norman swung the bat hard and hit him right in the face, his body fell to the ground and didnt move.

 

Sammi shook her body, trying to get the feeling of his hands off her and she was even more nervous when she didnt see Ka around but Norman was there to help.

 

"He is coming, you okay?"

 

She shook her head, "cant stand when he touches me."

 

Norman backed her up against the wall, his body towering over hers. His hands going from her sides up to her large breasts, feeling the nipples rings just under her shirt, "its gonna be worth it, just watch."

 

She nodded and moved to the side as soon as she heard Kathals voice and grabbed the bat from Norman, he smiled and held out his hand. Karina came out of the door first and Sammi swung hard, popping her right on the nose, blood spurting out before she hit the ground.

 

Kathal came out right after Karina and charged her. Pushing her up against the wall, using his long legs to spread hers apart so he could grind his cock against her, feeling her body latch onto him like it was supposed to, like he was used to.

 

"You okay baby girl?"

 

Sammi nodded, rubbing up the lean muscles in his arms. Tilting her hips so she could feel him hard between her legs, "didnt like that at all, not a second of it."

 

He kissed her, her mouth automatically opened enough for his tongue to come out and swirl inside her mouth. His hands trying to familiarize her body again after touching Karina's. 

 

"I cant wait to be between these legs baby girl." 

 

Sammi smiled, loving how nothing could change how they were. Not even those two. She turned back to Norman who already had both of them in the bed of the truck. Leaning on the tailgate just to watch them. His cock still hard as it had been an hour ago.

 

"Now where?" Kathal asked, pulling Sammi along beside him.

 

"Got a place I do this kinda thing, where we can be alone and no one can hear them for use for miles."

 

"Lets go then, gotta things to see and my girl to do." Ka swatted her ass as she got in the truck beside Norman before he got in and they took off towards the outskirts of town.

 

**

 

Norman couldnt contain his excitement for these two. Everything about them screamed sex and fun, mind blowing times. He wanted to help them, to watch and to participate if he was allowed but mostly he wanted to get bloody. He pulled the truck over and looked up at the private warehouse, abandoned and owned by him. Filled with everything he needed or wanted.

 

"Lets get them inside."

 

He and Kathal each took one of them and together with Sammi walking behind them they made it inside. Slamming the door closed and locking it. Inside was all refurbished, hard wood floors and different kinds of furniture spread out. A wall just for sexual toys and the other wall had shackles chained to it.

 

In the middle of the room, on top of a big sheet of plastic sat two chairs. Both with chains for the arms and legs, and one to go around their midsection. Norman sat Karina down in one and watched happily as Sammi chained her up.

 

Kathal doing the same thing to Malachi with an equally sexy but disturbing smile on his face. He stepped back and everything was ready to begin.

 

Kathal wrapped his arms around Sammi again, leading her to the wall of tool and instruments. Norman right beside him, pointing out all the best ones, ones that would inflict more pain or less. "Pick your favorite baby."

 

Sammi grinned and grabbed a large, very sharp machete and twirled it in hand. Loving the heavy feel of it, the sharpness of the blade against her fingers, "this one."

 

Kathal moved and grabbed a hammer with nails on one end and a hatchet, looking at Norman seeing his face, smiling as he showed it.

 

"Those are excellent, lets go wake them up huh."

 

They all walked over them and Norman held his hand out, "give them a slap or two. We want them to be awake for this."

 

Sammi moved in front of Karina, Kathal doing the same to Malachi and together they drew back their hands and slapped each of them hard across the face until both of them jerked awake. 

 

Sammi could see blood still draining from Karina's nose, smiling as the both focused on her and Ka, their faces showed all the fear she had always wanted them to see.

 

Norman walked up between Sammi and Ka, putting his hands on the small of their backs, "don't be shy now loves, show them how much they hurt you, show them how mad you are and most of all show them how much you love each other."

 

"Do you want her Ka?"

 

He shook his head and kissed her quickly, "she is for you love, he is mine."

 

She smiled and showed Karina the blade, pressing it right against her eye and she didnt move it until she heard her gasp, breathing hard. "He will never love you, he wants me and only me. He brought you here for me to play with, to kill."

 

Karina looked over at Ka and found him smiling, "Kathal please, don't let her do this."

 

He laughed, "I want her to do this, I want both you and him dead, blood all over our bodies. Then I'm going to strip and kiss every inch of her body, blood and all. And when she is ready and only when she is ready I'm going to take her over and over again."

 

Sammi grinned and brought the blade down on her cheek. Cutting in deep and watching as the blood flowed out and trickled down her cheek. Karina screamed but she didnt stop, the next cut was to her breasts, cutting each of them until more blood dripped out.

 

Kathal watched for a moment before turning to his brother, the modified hammer in his hand, "see that brother, Sammi wants me enough to kill you, just so we don't have to worry anymore." He swung the hammer down hard on the top of one of his hands. Hearing the loud shrieking echoing off the walls.

 

Norman smiled, seeing both Sammi and Kathal hacking away at their victims, blood coating each of them and the floor. Norman just sat down in the empty chair that faced them and unzipped his jeans. Taking his rock hard cock into his hands and slowly working himself as they cut and slashed their anger out.

 

This is what he lived for, helping people the only way he knew how. Seeing them smiling while they killed whoever it was. He didnt even care what they did to deserve it, if they did anything. He was just happy to help and to watch, and to play of course. 

 

Norman heard the clink of weapons hit the ground and opened his eyes to see the bloody mess that used to be those to people. Karina cut so bad that not an inch between cuts before there was another one. Malachi, a mass of bloody hamburger meet. His cock was slashed off and tossed to the ground, useless.

 

"You two feel better?"

 

Sammi and Ka turned to see Norman working himself over. His hard cock leaking all over the place, "feel better baby girl?" Kathal asked, taking her into his arms.

 

"Yes daddy, but I need other things now."

 

He growled and took her mouth, ripping off her clothes as they kissed long and hard until she was naked in front of him. Kissing down her jaw and her neck, over the scars that made her who she was today, loving each and everyone of them. Then he flicked over the nipple rings, hearing her moan and grip him tighter.

 

"Ka, please."

 

Kathal looked over at Norman just sitting there watching, he wiggled his finger and Norman got up and came over to them, his cock still out and ready. He pulled Norman by the back of the neck and kissed him had, twirling his tongue inside before he pulled out, "thank you."

 

Norman grinned, "my pleasure."

 

"We want you to join us, please." Sammi nodded and started to take off Kathals bloody clothes until he too was standing there naked.

 

Norman looked over the hard plains of his body, groaning as he saw this cock was pierced. Wanting to get on his knees and lick over it, taste the meal and see how it felt in his mouth.

 

"Join you how?" Norman asked, kicking off his jeans and shirt.

 

Sammi moved in front of him, stroking his cock while Kathal stepped behind her and grabbed her so hard she fell against his back and pulled Norman with her. Kathal lifted one of her legs and his cock slipped in, feeling her pussy soaking wet for him, for them.

 

Sammi moaned, feeling Ka stretch her wide, the slow pumps of his hips as he hit her g-spot each time he thrusted. Norman still watching, her hand moving in time with Ka's thrusts. 

 

"Wanna suck him daddy."

 

Kathal moved enough so she could bend before he plunged back inside her, "you heard her Norman, she wants to suck you."

 

Norman grinned and put his hand under her chin to help guide his cock inside. Her hot mouth wasting no time latching onto him and sucking him hard. Taking him to the back of her throat over and over again. Each time Kathal moved, she took him in deeper.

 

"Fuck, her mouth."

 

Kathal smiled, "heaven isn't it?"

 

Norman nodded, putting his hand into her hair, "fuck yes it is, she's gonna make me come unless she stops."

 

Kathal slammed hard into her, "how about it baby, you want him to come in your mouth?"

 

Sammi pulled back to answer him, "I want him to come wherever you let him daddy."

 

Norman moaned at the sexy exchange between these two, never in his life seeing more sexy then they were together.

 

"Right answer love, I want us to both fill you. Can you handle it?"

 

Sammi nodded and nodded towards the bed, "need the bed."

 

Norman walked backwards, seeing them follow him. He got on the bed and laid down on his back to watch them come forward. Sammi got on the bed and straddled his hips, his cock only inches away from pushing into her.

 

"Condom for you." Kathal said in deeper voice.

 

Norman nodded and reached over to grab and condom and the bottle lube to toss it at him. Sammi snatched the condom and tore it open with her teeth, rolling it down his length, making his cock twitch.

 

Kathal wet his fingers and her ass and pushed one finger inside. Then two, adding more lube before three were inside. Pumping them deep and stretching her open for his cock. Her moaning making everything seem in fast-forward. Normans hands on her thighs.

 

"I'm ready Ka, please.."

 

He nodded down at Norman who started to rub her clit, teasing the small piercing she had there. She moaned and Ka started to push inside. Getting in deeper and deeper as Norman helped take her mind off it but he knew she loved the burn.

 

"God baby girl, always so tight. You ready to take him too?"

 

She nodded and Norman held his cock up for her to slowly sit down on him. He could feel every inch of Kathals hard cock sliding against his own as he buried himself deeper inside her pussy.

 

"Fuck, that's a new feeling. Jesus Christ."

 

Kathal smiled and kissed Sammi's neck, starting to move inside her slow at first but faster and faster. Getting into a rhythm with Norman so they all moved together. 

 

Sammi a pleading mess between them, Normans cock thick but not as big as Ka's but it still felt amazing being filled by both of them. Being able to lean down and kiss Norman, his tongue teasing her mouth. Then turning her head to kiss Ka quickly.

 

"Oh god, fuck Ka, I feel it."

 

Kathal moaned and moaned as they both did. Everyone nearing their end, "come for us baby girl, soak us."

 

Norman was barely holding on, trying not to come too quick but when he felt Sammi come around him, he was lost, "fuck, fuck, fuck!" he came hard, feeling Kathal's cock pounding into her harder as he chased his orgasm.

 

"Come on Ka, come for us." 

 

Kathal didnt know if it was her tight ass and little gasps that made him come hard or Normans deep pleading voice. But he came deep in her ass, having more room as soon as Norman slipped out.

 

"Shit!!" 

 

They all lay there in a sweaty pile on the bed. Arms and legs tangled together, Kathal kissing at her mouth and Norman sucking at her nipple. She had a hand in their hair, pulling them closer to her.

 

"You too are going to be the death of me." Norman said and laughed.

 

Ka and Sammi also laughed, "thank you again, this has been the best sex we have had in forever. So much better with them gone."

 

Kathal nodded his agreement, "yeah, now I just wanna sleep for days."

 

Norman smiled and kissed each of them before getting up, "you two relax, Ill clean up the bodies."

 

"Then come back to bed, gotta get my own taste of you." Ka said and winked at him.

 

"Oh, Ill just get right on that then...daddy."

 

He tried it on for size, not knowing if it would ruin anything but he just had to say it once.

 

Kathal's eyes grew dark and Sammi was already moving towards him, trying to straddle his hips, "damn straight you will, hurry now. I dont like to repeat myself."

 

Norman moaned, "yes sir."


End file.
